Seasick Love
by jeccabelle
Summary: Tara of Atlantis the Goddess of the Sea, is banished from her home because she supposedly killed His Majesty. She does not know if this is true or not from the loss of memory over these past events, but to return she must bring with her a creature that loves her to the bottom of his heart. Little does Atlantis know that troubling things are to come. (Recently Adopted) :]
1. Chapter 1

You need to hear the beginning of my tale if you are to understand how I reached the point I am now. You need to know that I am innocent – someone does – and it looks like you are here to read about a tragedy. This is my story: how I got into this mess.

"You, Tara of Atlantis, are hereby and forever banished from this kingdom." The Persecutor stared stonily down at me, his mouth set in a firm line that was as cold as it was unforgiving. "But, you have a chance to redeem yourself, Goddess of the Sea. If you find a creature that will love you with his entire being, and you prove this to us, your sentence shall be lifted." He said, using my full title.

"I still do not understand the wrong you accuse me of committing. Why would I, of all creatures, do something wrong?" I drew back my lips into a snarl, showing my fangs. I have done nothing wrong. I tried to convince myself. Nothing, nothing at all.

The Persecutor smirked at my attempt at ferocity. "You stole the heart of our King, and we opened our arms in welcome. But after 1,000 centuries, you seemed to grow bored of our beloved Majesty – and so, you disposed of him. You hoped that with his death you could rule the Sea without his restraining hand, I must say, you could have done better to hide the evidence." The man shook his scaly head. "In any case, come back with proof you can still be loved, and we might re-evaluate your punishment. He may even be able to rule as king, with you by his side."

"I am innocent! By my honor, you cannot banish me! I have no other place to go!" Honestly, I hardly had any memory of my deceased husband's death – for all I knew, I really could have done it.

"All the facts state otherwise, even the letter to His Majesty's worst Enemy – signed and delivered by your hand. We found that too."

"And what, may I ask, could I possibly have to say to a slippery creature like that?" My reality was silently slipping from my grasp, my dignity was just about the only I had left. Me?! I thought; write to the enemies of my beloved? How? Signed by my hand? What?

"You wrote that you were bored under His Majesty, and that you would help in the assassination, for a small price. You asked to be taken on as Queen, and any freedom your heart desired – including being the Enemy's Wife." That's a low blow, seeing as the Enemy knows I would never agree to be his lover. Though I must admit, I agree silently, he would offer me a great many things if I agreed to be his Queen. I shuddered inwardly, I would never willingly have written those words – something else must have been at play that I did not realize.

"And I must tell you, we intercepted the reply. It said that to everything, he agreed. But there was a slight apology at the bottom. It was a sentence that said the Enemy would have you as his lover and Queen – until he could find a wife that truly loved him." Which would be never.

"Good luck finding a sorry creature that could love a woman that even the Enemy of Atlantis doesn't – you BEAST!"


	2. The Chambers

For those fifty long years I searched - in vain - for any underwater creature that could possibly love me, but as I scoured the entire 7 sea, I did not find even a sea urchin that would love me. Everything that looked me full in the face would shrink away in disgust. It was written on my face that I was cursed, for as soon as I had left the judgment room, I felt a burning on my forehead and cheeks - the Curse had left its mark imprinted forever.

I decided that trying above land might be the way to go, as I walked on a beach, with sand between my newfound toes, I looked down and saw blue and silver scales decorating my human-flesh. I wasn't completely scaly, but it was enough that I would stand out up here above the waves.

I spent my first five years on land in hiding - coming out only at night, and stealing into unlocked stores for food. I never let anything see me those years. I lived in the water by day - deep enough that even the swimming humans couldn't see me. But I realized how miserable that life was, "how am I going to find love if I hide from every creature I see?" I remember myself asking many times. So the next time I stole into town - a little thing on the coast of a place I learned was Florida – I went into a clothing store and since my body was made of enhanced water, I had the ability to transform myself into a puddle of water. Once I was in that malleable state, I could move and slide wherever I wished. Once I was in a place of safety I quickly transformed into myself and quickly grabbed a pile of clothing some lazy human left into the small room I had studied humans coming out with different clothing each time to show off to their friends. I put them on and turned around and gasped. I came across something I had never seen before. I crept toward it warily, the monster inside watched me with guarded eyes. 'The eyes' I thought, 'oh the eyes! silver?' and so it was, the creature had eyes of glowing silver, hair of navy, skin of blue scales, and the silvery curling mark of the Cursed. It danced down her forehead to her cheeks, like waves in a storm. I blinked fog from my eyes, and I saw the creature blink too. As my eyes cleared, I saw mud caked all over her scale-flesh, as if she didn't care that it made her look sick and completely disgusting. 'If she washed off the mud, she might even be called beautiful.' I raised my hand to touch the creature's face, and her hand rose with mine. Our fingers touched, and hers were smooth and cold against mine. I tried to push passed the creature's hand, but she was strong and held me back. Two loud knocks hit the door jolting the creature and I.

"Is anybody in here?" I didn't understand their language quite right, but I assumed it derived from the Europeans of English men that I taunted many times on their ships.

"Yes." My voice cracked.

"Oh." And the person's feet patted away.

I turned warily around back to the creature and it looked at me wide-eyed as I did. "What are you." And its mouth moved as I did. What is this magic? I brought out my hands about to throw frozen water at her but she did the same. "What." I had my ice ball melt away and the creature did the same. "You are me?" I walked up close to this sorcery and traced it with my fingers. I looked absolutely disgusting right now. How can I walk out like this I look like a beast.

Knock Knock. "Some people need to change here." A loud annoyed voice went through the door.

"Have patience young one."

"Did you just call me young one?" The guy asked confused.

"Well are you young?" I answered.

"Well yes."

"Am I right then?"

"Yeah." He replied dumbly

"Now hush I am not done yet." I growled back. He gave a frustrated sigh. These humans are so impatient some things never change. I looked back at myself and conjured up water and washed all the mud off my body. Now that feels better. I looked myself up and down. I look so different than these humans. I felt a small annoying object near my sleeve. It had numbers and lines on it. I quickly ripped it off and with the light blue pants. I opened the door dramatically smirking. The guy sat there annoyed looking down not noticing that the door was open. "eh euhhhm." I cleared my throat. And the brown haired guy looked up and dropped his jaw. "The chambers are now yours to use." I grinned. He snapped out of his senses from staring at me. Was I that noticeable?

"Took you long enough." He snidely remarked. I frowned. Seriously! "Alyssa the changing room is open." Oh that is what this is called.

"Oh finally." A blonde haired girl supposedly named Alyssa waltzed right over with piles of clothing in her arms I thought she was going to topple over. She eyed me. "I like your look." She smiled.

"Why thank you." I grinned.

"Where did you get that done." She dropped her piles in the guy's arm making him almost fall over and I chuckled. She touched my silver mark on my face. I frowned. "Oh sorry am I to close."

"Oh no it's just that.." I touched my face. "It has a lot of meaning towards it."

"Oh well did it hurt? Well I know tattoos hurt but isn't the face really sensitive." I thought back trying not to wince remembering.

"Oh it did." "Well I leave you to be." I smiled quickly walking away.

"You don't have shoes?" She looked down at my scaled feet.

"We do live in Florida do we not?"

"Well have a good day then." She smiled.

"I will try." And the guy just stared at Alyssa hopelessly trying to keep the clothes from sinking him to the ground.


	3. Blondes with Ice Please

It has been a year getting accustomed to the humans ever changing language or well slang. I learned that the stores with clothing are not free for the taking. I got caught by a security guard and was sent to the jail, but I soon escaped from being my watery self and all. I dyed my navy blue hair to midnight black and I covered up my silver swirls with my ivory foundation without stealing. Technology here is still complicated and new to me but I have managed to go unnoticed well almost unnoticed.

"I would like a coke." I smiled softly, well I tried to smile softly, but boy did this girl change her mind. "No make that a diet coke or should I just get water?" The platinum straight blonde girl scrunched her perfectly waxed eyebrows together.

"Any day now." I mumbled quickly under my breath.

"What." She looked up not quite catching it.

"Oh may I recommend water, coke will stain your beautiful white teeth." I fake smiled. Whew that was a close one. I do not want to get fired today.

"Oh thank you." She flashed her ivory teeth at me as if showing them off. "Yes I'll take the water." I quickly jotted it down.

"I'll have a water too please." The wannabe Blondie piped in.

"Same here." The brunette said bored looking down at her Pink IPhone.

"And me." The golden mousy blonde said in a quiet voice.

"Okay four waters." "I'll be right back." I happily walked away into the back. "Four waters for the spoiled princess's please." I exclaimed.

"Hahaha the four musketeers are back again." Joey grinned while he flipped some perfectly browned pancakes onto a plate.

"And as ditzy as ever." I poured four glasses of ice cold water and juggled them in my hands.

"Maybe you'll trip and they'll melt like the wicked witches of the west." He joked as I ushered out. I laughed along. I need to mentally remember to Google what that means. Oh these humans and there references to things I don't know. I placed them daintily down trying to resist the urge to actually see if they melt. The brunette named Sabrina was still on her phone texting away. Their leader the indecisive one chewed on her pink bubble gum repeatedly.

"Here you go ladies." I smiled. "Are any of you ready to decide?" I looked at the clock. Breakfast will be over by the time they decide.

"hmmmmm Gabby what do you think waffles or pancakes." I rolled my eyes switching my gaze around to the doors. I could just go back to the sea and live alone forever. The doors swung open and a familiar short blonde girl walked in and I blinked again. _Alyssa? _I never forget a face especially on a day where I had my first communications with a human. And right behind is the all too familiar brown haired snide guy. He looked up feeling my piercing eyes and he did a double take as if he remembered me, but then shook his head. "Hello." I snapped back around. Alexandra the leader flipped her hair annoyed. "I would like one pancake with three strawberries on top." way to be particular I thought.

"Right sorry." I scribbled down her order.

"I would like two waffles with cranberry sauce." Sabrina said in her monotone voice and finally looked up. "With whipped cream on top."

"Uh huh." I nodded writing it down. Mouse girl or Rebecca ordered three chocolate chip pancakes and the blonde wannabe or Gabby ordered exactly what Alexandra got go figures. As I tried to walk into the back to go yell my orders at Joey and complain about the four witches. I heard Alyssa's voice call at me.

"Tattoo girl is that you?" Uh oh I looked back.


End file.
